1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power system for a land vehicle and more specifically to a system that uses a wind driven generator to generate electricity to recharge a battery pack. The wind driven generator is located in an enclosed wind tunnel in the vehicle while the vehicle is in motion and can be repositioned to be moved out of the wind tunnel and be located to be driven by prevailing winds when the vehicle is parked. Thus, the wind driven generator actively operates to charge a pack of batteries while the vehicle is in motion and is parked
2. Description of Related Art
The various automobile companies are developing electric and plug in hybrid cars. One such vehicle that is being developed is powered by a lithium-ion battery pack that can be recharged through a traditional power outlet where the range is about 40 miles. For longer drives, the vehicle includes a small gasoline engine that takes over, powering a generator that created electricity to run the vehicle's motor.
Another vehicle being developed is a totally electric car that needs to be recharged when its battery charge is depleted.
What is needed is a car that can have its batteries recharged while the car is in motion and parked without plugging the car into an outlet.